Teacher
by KOLINnoKOLIN
Summary: Bagaimana jika Character Shingeki no Kyojin jadi guru dan mengajari murid-murid? Bagaimana nasib murid-murid?
1. Chapter 1

Halo lagi ketemu Author yang aneh nan GJ ini

Summary : Humor,Parody

Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milik saya.

Semua chracter OOC, mungkin ada tambahan chara lain

* * *

**TEACHER**

_Suatu hari ada suatu kelas7 yang hampir semua orangnya dengan IQ yang __sangat sangat sagat __**sangat**__ jongkok. _Author sendiri pun bingung itu senjongkok apa IQnya _#PLAKKK_

Tetapi suatu hari terjadi hal yang sangat tidak terduga kls 7 itu pun kedapatan guru baru-baru dan mari kita lihat kelas 7-1 dulu bagaimana kelas mereka nah ini dia

"oiii gw masih mau tidur nih...ngantuk." kata seorang murid sambil tiduran di meja tercintanya. Seseorang masuk kelas "hey hari ini kita kedatangan wali kelas baru loh." kata seorang anak sambil membernarkan kaca matanya . "kau berisik Tomi!" katanya sampir akhirnya dia tertidur dengan enaknya (ya iyalah tidur kan enak #ditendang). "dasar tukang tidur!'' kata tomi sambil triple sweatdrop_#plakk_.

BBBRRRAAKKKKK!

yak,terdengar suara pintu terbuka **(-coret- : lebih tepatnya dibanting #plakkk)**

Seseorang dengan tinggi rata sekitar 160cm yang pasti reader sudah tau.

"Selamat pagi semua.." dengan nada yang sangat sangat sangat **_SAAAAAANGGGAATTTT_** tidak menyenangkan. Hanya dengan 3 kalimat itu semua murid terbirit-birit lari seperti di kejar titan (_apa hubungannya #digampar_) bahkan ada yang terjatuh dan di injek-injek sampai gepeng _#lupakan kalimat terakhir #ditendang_

"nama saya Rivaille tapi untuk singkat panggil saya Levi dan saya mengajar fisika juga sekaligus wali kelas ini." dengan nada yang sangat sangat sangat sangat tidak enak "jika ada yang berani berisik atau mengacaukan pelajaran saya...saya tidak akan segan segan menhukum kalian." juga dengan aura super menyeramkan hingga membuat beberapa murid tewas seketika_ #plakkkk_

**-Saat Pelajaran-**

_Yak mari kita lihat kelas ini muridnya semua hampir menjadi mayat?_

_Kenapa?_

_Yak mereka sedang latihan Fisika dan beberapa murid membatin seperti :_

(ini guru manusia atau bukan sih soal sulit banget)

(busyet nih guru udh mukanya datar bahkan lebih datar dari teflon (apa hubungannya) soal apa soal ini...)

(mending gw mati karena lompat dari sini daripada ngerjain soal ini bisa gila deh...)

dll Author gak tega nulisnya...lalu apa yang dilakukan Levi?yah mari kita lihat dia sedang apa...

"ini salah kau kurang cara." kata Levi sambil menatap tajam Tom. (Dalam hati : mati gw...gw udah nulis dari sabang sampai merauke dikali luas alas kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok (WOIII KAGAK NYAMBUNGG) masih di bilang kurang?!)

"kalau kau protes kau bisa bergabung dengan temanmu yang lain." menunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan dengan banyaknya murid yang tewas karena tatapan maut,juga ancaman, dll (Author gak tega bilangnya...)

"maaf Pak saya akan kerjakan!" (Dalam hati : gw masih sayang nyawa hieeeeeeeeee!). "kalau kau salah lagi bapak tidak akan segan-segan menghukumu tetapi bersihkan seluruh sekolahan hingga lantainya bisa di buat ngaca..." katanya dengan aura tidak enak

"ahhh...iya." (dalama hati : gw mendingan mati deh...)

_Yak kls 7-1 dilewati dengan kejadian tewas masal dan penekanan mental dan fisik kelas tersebut (**apa hubungannya?!)**_

Beralih ke kelas lain yaitu kelas 7-2

Tentram dan sejahtera kenapa? marikita lihat keadaan kelas ini

"Pak Eren saya tidak mengerti soal ini..." seorang murid bertanya."em...yang mana jika kalian tidak mengerti bisa tanya saya.." sambil tersenyum super manis sehingga membuat beberapa murid perempuan dan cowok nosebleed masal. Seseorang anak sedang menyerahkan kertasnya. Eren pun memeriksa dan.."em nomor ini masih salah tinggal kau tambah penjelasannya saja sebisamu saja..yang penting kamu sudah berusaha..." (Beda banget sama Levi semenya _#DITENDANG_). "ah...makasih Pak!" sambil berlari dan langsung menulis (Eren guru Biologi sekaligus guru wali kelas 7-2) . "hiaaa...bosan.." kata seorang anak perempuan bernama Mio ."iya pak kami bosen!" kata murid-murid yang lain. "kalok begitu kalian saya beri waktu main deh...sebentar lagi kan?" kata Eren sambil melihat jam.

"YESSSSS makasih Pak!" semua tersenyum manis_ (-coret- : senyum bejat...betapa polosnya kamu Eren mau disuruh-suruh sama murid-murid yang tercinta ini)_. Yak dalam sekejap ruang kelas menjadi ruang fiesta ada yang tidur...ada yang jajan ke kantin, ada yang main laptop, ada yang menjatukan diri dari lantai 3 #lupakan. Intinya kelas ini sudah tidak bisa diprediksikan lagi dengan kata-kata alias hancur...

Gurunya?

Malah ikut asyik main game bersama cowok-cowok begundal. Bahkan tidak menghiraukan murid yang sendang membakar kelas dan memecahkan jendela.

Mari kita beralih ruang sekarang adalah Lapangan

-Lapangan 7-3-

"Selamat siang semua!" teriak seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Jean. "Siang Pak!" jawab murid-murid. "Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran OR ini kalian harus lari 20 putaran dalam 5 menit!" kata Jean sambil tersenyum licik, " PAAAKKK KITA KAN MASIH KECIL YANG BENAR SAJA DI SURUH LARI LAPANGAN SEGEDE BANGKONG INI (bayangkan saya ini lapangan sepak bola tpi cuman stengahnya) !"."woi woi caps lock Author bisa jebol tauk..." kata Author yang muncul bagai jelangkung #plakkk. "lu ngapain di sini Author?" kata Jean."ada deh...: jawab Author sambil menulis fanfic ini lagi #plakkk. "ayok lari mulai dari sekarang!"

_-semua murid berlari-_

_4 menit kemudiaan...semua murid sudah mulai ngosngosan_

_3 menit kemudiaan...hanya tinggal separuh murid yang lari..yang lain? mari kita lihat di ujung lapangan.. semua tewas #plakkk._

_2 menit kemudiaan...hanya tinggal 10 murid yang lain bernasib sama seperti murid-murid menit 3_

_1 menit kemudiaan...semua murid tewas._

"loh apa aku terlalu kejam ya?" kata Jean dengan nada tidak berdosa. Batin semua murid serentak berkata "iya pak pak tidak kejam tapi terlalu NABSU! (tunggu tunggu apa hubungannya #digampar). Kalok begitu mari kita lanjut basket! bagi yang enggak bisa ngeshoot minimal harus 10 kali kalau tidak..tidak boleh istirahat!" kata Jean dan langsung ia tinggal tidur (guru gak tanggung jawab bisa-bisanya nyuruh murid-murid terust terus "woii lu yang nulis nih fanfic Author" kata Jean siap dengan pedangnya *Author kabur sambil membawa modem dan laptop*)

Yak jadi murid-murid melakukan shoot bahkan ada anak saking kecapeaan melempar bola tapi malah kenak mukanya.

Wah merana sekali nasib muris kelas 7-3 _#Plakkk_

* * *

Yak sekian dulu Chapter ini...maaf juga pendek Author banyak tugas kemungkinan baru bisa update lagi minggu depan tapi Author usahakan cepat!

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Halo ketemu lagi di Ch 2...

**Maklum lama...soalnya Author dilanda tugas yang cetar membahana (apa hubungannya?)**

**Yak mari kita mulkai Fic ini**

* * *

_** Teacher**_

_Yak..sekarang kita beralih ke kelas 7-4_

_Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan kelas ini..._

"Selamat pagi semua muridku yang tercinta!" kata seseorang berkacamata juga dengan sebuah cengiran yang penuh 1000 makna#Plakkk\

"Paki Bu Hanji..." kata murid dengan lemes..kenapa?

_Mungkin mereka semua stress kalik kenak PR fisika by Pak Levi_

"Yak pagi ini kita akan belajar Bab 3 tentang perang dunia 2!" kata Hanji nyengir lagi...

"Bu Hanji kami barusan dapat foto skandal antara Pak Eren dengan Pak Levi!" teriak seorang anak bernama Seira (OOC saya)

_Sebenarnya perlu di ketahui bahwa kelas ini adalah kelas perkumpulan para Fujo dan Fudan (LEH LEH THOR! INGAT! INI FIC BUKAN RATED M!) atau singkat cerita jika ada seorang murid kelas lain masuk kelas ini dijamin saat bel istirahat selesai...pikirannya pasti sudah rusak..._

_Wong gurunya walinya sendiri udah sableng pikirannya...apa lagi kalok muridnya...tambah nista deh pikirannya #Ditabok_

"Hahhh? benarkah coba ibu lihat!" kata Hanji semangat 45. Seketika itu Hanji langsung mimisen melihatnya dan murid lain yang juga ikut melihat lagsung mimisan dan terjadilah banjir darah di kelas 7-4 ini_#PLAAAK_

"WAAAOO kalok begini kita bikin mading lagi ya! kata Hanji sambil lari kedepan dan menulis di papan tentang mading itu

"IYAAAAA BUUU HANNNJI BERES-BERES!" teriak semua murid dengan semangat membara

Jadi...kita tarik kesimpulan bahwa kelas ini bukannya belajar malah bikin mading bahkan ada anak yang siap dengan perlengkapan seperti kamera,kacamata hitam juga berdandan bak paparazzi yang nyasar ke sekolahan#PLAAAKK

_Beralih kelas yang sendang bernista ria itu mari kita lihat kelas 7-5 dengan wali Pak Erwin guru Mat_

_Yak...kelas ini adem anyem_

Kenapa?

Yak semua murid sedang bersusah ria mengerjakan soal Mat dari Pak Erwin dengan senag hati_ (Dari lubuk hati terdalam mereka terdengar satu kata : GW LEBIH BAIK MATI KELINDES KERETA API DARI PADA GW NYONTEK DAN DIBUNUH PAK ERWIN!) semua murid serentak membatin seperti itu didalam hati terdalam mereka#Plakk_

Mereka pun juga masih sayang nyawa karena tidak mau terulang lagi nasib mereka yang sama seperti separuh murid lainnya karena mereka nekat mencotek dan berakhir disiksa Pak Erwin dengan gunting kesayangannya (tunggu!tunggu! sejak kapan Akashi nyasar di sini! "Ow jadi kau mau menyamakan ku dengan orang yang disebut Erwin itu ya..." kata Akashi yang muncul dari mana bak jelangkung#Plaak juga siap deng an gunting merah kesayangannya

**_CKRISH_**

**_CKRISH_**

"Author kau mau menyamakan ku dengan orang seperti itu juga..'' kata Erwin tersenyum ala Yuno Gasai juga dengan pedangnya

Author pun kicep dan hanya bisa berkata "Author sibuk...saya pergi dulu ya.." sambil mengambil langkah seribu langkah_#PLAKKK_

"Authot lu memang pengen mati..." sambil ngejar Author

Author sendiri? yah doakan semoga Author Gj ini selamat dari dua psikopat itu _#plakkkkkkk_)

* * *

_Yak sampai di sini dulu ya...BYE! _

_**Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Halo Semua_**

**_Maaf jika Author lama updatenya Author kepepet tugas terus!_**

* * *

**Teacher 3**

_Yak mari kita lihat sebuah kelas 7-6 ini_

Yak mereka pertama belajar tapi cuman 20 menit doang_ (Itu belajar atau apa? #PLAKK)_ lalu sisanya di buat curhat

Kenapa?

yak...Semua murid mendengar curhat Bu Mikasa tentang Pak Eren dan semua murid pun sweatdropp

"Anak-anak saya selalu benci pada guru yak sok tampan dan jutek itu padahal mukanya datar sedatar teflon." kata Mikasa dengan auara yang sangat SANGAT SANGAT tidak enak yang menyebabkan murid langsung mau tidak mau harus mendengar curhat tersebut dengan Ihklas dan taba hati dan jiwa #PLAKKK

Tiba-tiba ada satu murid yang nyaut "Bu Mikasa kenapa gak nyatain cintanya ke Pak Eren?kan nanti keburuh di dapetin sama Pak Levi..." kata seorang murid

"Itu yang Ibu keselin bayangkan saja setiap Ibu mau nyamperin Pak Eren Guru sialan itu keburu membawa pergi Pak Eren!" kata Mikasa sambil meremas Bolpen hingga naas bolpen tersebut ancur _#PLAKK_

"Bu saya punya ide Bu!" kata seorang murid dengan semangat 45 membara hingga barang disekitarnya kebakar _#WOOII KAGAK NYAMBUNG!_

"Apa idenya?" kata Mikasa dengan muka galaunya (Loh sejak kapan Mikasa galau?

"Sejak Author menulis fic ini." kata Jean

"Oh gitu ya..."

Jean pun membatin "Nih fic pasti nanti ratednya melenceng pasti gimana gak melenceng Authornya sendiri pelupa." batin Jean #PLAKKK)

"Kita santet aja Pak Levi!" kata murid dengan wajah Yanderenya

"Iya Pak Levi kan juga suka ngasih PR se gunung! aku setuju kita santet aja!" kata murid lagi dengan wajah psikopat

"Aku juga setuju mana mungkin aku menyerahkan Pak Eren semudah itu..." kata Mikasa dengan aura dingin

"Ayok bu bantai sekalian!" kata seorang murid dengan semangat berkoar-koar (Emang mau perang? #PLAKKK)

"Kalok mau kita santet dia bunuh diri lompat dari gedung habis itu ketabrak truk!" (Ini sih namanya bukan mau nyantet lagi tpi...silahkan reader bayangkan sendiri karena Author gak tega bilangnya _#DIGAMPAR_)

"Ayok kita santet Pak Levi!" kata Mikasa sudah bercampur yandere dan psikopat

"IYAA _BU!"_ kata semua murid langsung merapikan kelas,menutup jendela,dll hingga ruang kelas berubah menjadi rumah hantu (Ini sih namanya bukan belajar lagi tapi melenceng dari kata atau menggambarkan suasana belajar)

Oh ya Author juga lupa bilang bahwa kelas ini semuanya (termasuk gurunya) psikopat dan yandere akut

_Singkat cerita...bahwa seorang anak alim dan sangat lembut jika masuk sini dalah beberapa hari bisa menjadi yandere dan psikopat_

_Bu Mikasa guru PKK_

* * *

**_REVIEW ?_**


End file.
